1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mechanisms capable of collision detection, and more particularly, to a mobile robotic device capable of collision detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mechanism capable of collision detection is mounted to a mobile robotic device, having a photo-breaker, a shading piece, a driving mechanism, and a bumper. The photo-breaker is mounted at a front side of the robotic device for controlling the driving mechanism. The bumper is mounted in front of the photo-breaker, having a shading piece detachably placed to the photo-breaker. While colliding with a barrier, the bumper drives the shading piece to mask the light source of the photo-breaker, further controlling the driving mechanism.
However, the above-mentioned conventional mechanism capable of collision detection has two drawbacks for improvement. First, the bumper is mounted outside the robotic device; when the bumper malfunctions, the bumper will fail to drive the shading piece to mask the photo-breaker and thus fail to drive the driving mechanism. Second, because the area that the bumper collides with the carrier is limited, the bumper will fail to detect the collision if the barrier is not located in the area.